Childhood Lovers
by Kyngs
Summary: Kagome didn't know that she would meet a long forgotten friend Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma Talking**

Kagome Talking

Kagome and Ranma; She Doesn't Own Ranma or Inuyasha

"Father what is this that I found in the attic?" asked Kagome's mother Sonya. "What are you talking about child?" Kagome's grandfather Jin responded. "It's a sealed envelope" said Sonya. Jin grasped the envelope from his daughters hands and began to read

 _ **The Agreement Between**_

 _ **Ranma & Kagome**_

 _ **By; Genma Saotome and Roy Higarashi**_

This Agreement states that when both of our children are 16 they are to be engaged and will be wed when their high school life is finished. I Roy Higarashi declare that 500 dollars will be given to Genma Saotome for my daughters hand to Ranma Saotome. If this does not happen both parties have to pay the other back 20 fold

 **Signature**

 _Roy Higarashi_

 _Genma Saotome_

Jin read the letter with astonishment "That idiot deciding Kagome's future she will not be pleased at all." he said. "Ranma? ...You mean that sweet young boy who was here with his father a couple of years ago" "Yes"

Kagome's mother always one to think on the bright side went into a frenzy thinking of how cute her grandchildren would be. Jin had a disinterested look on his face at the thought of his grandchild getting pregnant "Well when she gets back Kagome will not be pleased at the thought of being sent off ".Jin replied . Sonya's mind to far away she did not hear her father. Although it seemed like Sonya didn't really care for her daughters well being she thoughtthis was the push Kagome needed to detach herself from Inuyasha . With her daughter in mind she went off to search up Ranma's location.

 **4 hours later**

When Kagome and Souta walked inside of the house they were disturbed by the silence in their home. The only thing that could be heard was the clicking of the keyboard from the computer upstairs. While Souta walked towards his room Kagome went to investigate why things were so eerily silent. As Kagome entered her mom's room she saw eye's break away from the screen. Her mother smiled so big that Kagome feared her face would break.

"Mom" questioned Kagome, Sonya turned to her daughter "Hi sweetie. How was school?" Kagome still a little skeptical gave her mother a side long stare while replying "Fine. " Well that's good but I need to talk to you about something. Let's go sit on the couch" said Sonya. They both walked down stairs and sat on the sofa. Sonya turned to Kagome and began to tell her about the letter between her father and a family friend.

Kagome did not know how to feel about what was just uncovered sat there to catch herself for a couple of minutes. When Kagome arrived back to reality the reaction was to be expected "WHAT!?" She howled "I have to get married to some stranger what if he is a rapist or a murderer." "He is not." Her mother smiled "his records are as clean as a whistle."

Kagome was amazed at her mother and angry at her father for making the agreement. Kagome slouched on the sofa and sighed because she knew once he mothers mind was set there was no turning back "What do you want me to do." Kagome said sulkily." "Well Ranma lives in Nerma so we will be sending you there to live with him and his father. I took it upon myself to email them and have received permission and the address" Sonya responded. "Huh , whatever" Sighed Kagome.

"Well then let's pack." Kagome and he mother spent the rest of the night packing and talking about Ranma.

 **2 days later**

It took about two days for Kagome's mother to get Kagome transferred to her new school. It took two days for Kagome to wish her friends and her family a heartfelt goodbye. Kagome sat on the train thinking about Ranma the little boy she finally remembered playing with as a child. So caught in her thoughts Kagome didn't notice how tired she was she sighed and finally put both her thoughts and body to rest.

 **Dream**

"Ranma where are you going"a pig tailed little girl cried.

"Kagome dad said we have to leave but here I'll give you this so you could always remember me" replied a little boy with a braid. He gave one last grin before he faded away.

 **End**

Kagome jolted awake from her sleep breathing deeply and went to the restroom to wash her face and change her clothes. Kagome looked down into her luggage and pulled out a small mysterious box. She examined and opened it sitting on top was a small letter _**Look what I found – Momma**_.

She pulled out a silver bracelet with her weapons on it which were her bow and arrow, her two swords yin and yang ,two guns and a whip. Under the bracelet was a beaded necklace the same one she remembered Ranma giving to her when she was younger. She returned the necklace to the box and pt on the bracelet.

Kagome returned to her seat in black and pink joggers a pink tank top and black combat boots.


	2. Chapter 2

_**30 minutes**_

Kagome walked off of the train searching for Ranma she had texted Ranma telling him when she would have arrived

 ** _Ranma_**

Ranma was looking throughout his father's draws when he noticed an old looking envelope. "Dad! I found something" I hollered."What did you find boy" responded his dad. "What is this?" Ranma questioned. Genma opened the scroll and began to read it out loud

 _ **The Agreement Between**_

 _ **Ranma & Kagome**_

 _ **By; Genma Saotome and Roy Higarashi**_

This Agreement states that when both of our children are 16 they are to be engaged and will be wed when their high school life is finished. I Roy Higarashi declare that 500 dollars will be given to Genma Saotome for my daughters hand to Ranma Saotome. If this does not happen both parties have to pay the other back 20 fold

 **Signature**

 _Roy Higarashi_

 _Genma Saotome_

"Kagome?"Ranma asked "Yes Ranma the little girl you gave your mother's necklace to" Ranma's father responded. Ranma was searching his mind for the young lady his father was referring to until the muffled sound of crying was heard through the door.

"Genma how could you, don't you want our martial arts to merge" cried out Mr. Tendo. Genma glanced at him uncaring "I do but this is years before you offered to merge with me." Genma replied. Ranma who returned to the land of wonder had finally remembered his secret crush Kagome.

Ranma turned to Mr Tendo and began to bow. "Please let Kagome stay not only is she a personal friend of mine but she is the daughter of the late Roy Higurashi who was the strongest martial artist in Japan."

"OK Ranma since she is important she may stay and if she proves herself to be strong she will be considered one of your fiancés." said M. Tendo who was surprised at Ranma's politeness "What he is going to another fiancé . Is Ranma trying to make a harem" yelled the Akane and Nabiki "she will be his fiancé if she can beat Akane. She will also be living in the spare room so you will treat her with the same respect she shows you." Tendo said sternly

 **Two days later**

Ranma recived a letter from Kagome that morning saying that she'd arrive around here at two

That day. It was still a little early so Ranma decided to catch some more sleep before he got up to get dressed.

 _ **Dream Scene**_

Dad had told me that we had to leave and continue our training. I didn't want to leave Kagome I really liked her.

"Ranma" the twin tailed girl cried "Do you have to go" she asked tears staining her face.

"Yes" I found myself saying these words which I didn't want to. " But keep this so you can always remember me" I said with a watery smile

 _ **End Dream Scene**_

I slowly began to wake up to the sound of yelling I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. I got dressed and was about to run to the train station when I heard a voice screaming at me to wait I looked back and saw the Akane I started my pace again. We were running when shampoo came flying in on he bike which I managed to avoid. When I saw the Nabiki and Kasumi drive by in a car. I halted my harsh pace caught my breath, fixed my attire and walked into the train station

KPov

My train slowly started to slow down to my destination Nerima. As the train's conductor announced that it was safe to leave the train I slowly started to get very excited.

I would see Ranma again. My emotions were a wreck I don't know if I should be happy, nervous or scared. I didn't know what to expect from Ranma is the same, is he different, did he mature.

My musing was disturbed by sudden shrieks and shouts. It was Ranma and some other young ladies I couldn't mistake his little braid hadn't changed at all he was the same old knuckle head I missed. The only difference was he was way taller and a little more fit maybe all his training did pay off. I smiled brightly and waved him over.

RPov

" Kagome " I thought. Just then shampoo speed in and hit me in the back of my head by her demon bike. Akane then tried to make my brain burst and attack me as she was about to attack shampoo I tried to intervene and proceed to knock into me causing me to yell in anger shampoo to scream and pain and Akane to shriek in displeasure.

Huh today is going to be a long day. As I lay on the floor I realize that I had caught her and attention. She brightly smiled then waved I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. I threw the girls off of me and started to walk towards Kagome as I closed in on her she threw her hands up around my neck. I spun her around and we laughed.

I stared down at her at her and couldn't believe that she had grown so much over the years. Unlike most of the girls in the household she was fit yet supple. She had filled in all the right places unlike Akane she had more feminine muscles and charm. She also like no one else was my childhood crush and lover. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my days with her.

KK: Don't worry it isn't done know where near actually


End file.
